disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yas Walt Disney World
Yas Walt Disney World '(Arabic: 'ياس والت ديزني وورلد) is a fictional theme park Disney Parks resort entertainment resort located in Abu Dhabi, UAE. Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom Yas * Yas DisneySea * Yas Disney Studios * Animal Kingdom Yas Water Parks * Yas Disney's Blizzard Beach * Yas Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Hotels * Magic Kingdom Yas Resort * Yas DisneySea Hotel * Animal Kingdom Lodge Yas * Disney's Polynesian Village Yas Resort * Disney's Caribbean Beach Yas Resort * Disney's Persian Resort * Disney's Pixar Hotel DisneyTown Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Wolfgang Puck Cafe '''- Celebrity chef's counter-serve chain offering signature pizzas, sandwiches & other light fare * '''Annette’s Diner - Stroll into this all-American diner, sit yourself down at the counter and experience the golden age of rock’n’roll. * Mickey's Kitchen - Treat yourself to the specialities of Mickey's Kitchen in the company of his friends and enjoy a little time to relax in this Italian inspired restaurant overlooking Lake Disney. * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Johnny Rockets '-' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Baskin-Robbins - an American ice cream parlor. * Goofy's Candy Company - Whimsical Disney sweets shop with an array of candies & cupcakes plus a private party room. * Ghirardelli Soda Fountain and Chocolate Shop - TBA * Peeps Store - TBA * Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. * T-Rex Cafe - a prehistoric themed restaurant that includes a gift shop, along with animatronic dinosaurs that move and roar. T-Rex Cafe has differently-themed restaurant sections, such as prehistoric insects (which includes enlarged animatronic insects), ice age(which includes ice caves and animatronic mammoths), and under the sea (complete with jellyfish ceiling and large aquarium). In the dinosaur-themed area, a gift shop allows customers to "Build-A-Dino", which is provided by Build-A-Bear Workshop, who works in partnership with T-Rex. restaurants. * Chili's Grill & Bar '- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Red Lobster '- An American casual dining restaurant. * 'ESPN Zone '- a sports theme restaurant * '''Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * Buca di Beppo - an American restaurant chain specializing in Italian-American food. * Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen - From Louisiana to you: delicious fresh seafood, flavorful ingredients and a proud family tradition of southern hospitality. * Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen® Express - In a hurry? Not to worry! Get a taste of New Orleans to go. * McDonald's - Head through the famous yellow arches for some classic American burgers, fries and more. * Wildhorse Saloon - A country music dance club and BBQ restaurant which opened in 1998 to capitalize on the country/western dance craze at the time. It was operated by Levy Restaurants and Gaylord Entertainment Company. * T.G.I. Friday's - an American restaurant chain focusing on casual dining * Earl of Sandwich - Step inside the library of the 4th Earl of Sandwich and enjoy some of the finest hot subs in the world whilst overlooking Lake Disney. * The NBA Expretence - A NBA Themed Restaurant * Five Guys - Come and try an authentic American burger! Create your burger with fresh produce: choice of 15 toppings for over 250,000 possibilities. * Fulton's Crab House - a Seafood Restaurant * King Ludwig’s Castle - Take your seat in this brilliant Bavarian dining hall and fill up on food fit for a king. * Cold Stone Creamery - Ice cream chain offering design-your-own creations hand-mixed on a granite slab, plus shakes & more. * Disney's Candy Cauldon '''- Candy store with an exhibition kitchen, which turns out chocolate-covered strawberries & fudge. * '''Naples Ristorante e Pizzeria - Celebrate the charm, cuisine and spirit of southern Italy at this classic Neapolitan eatery. * The Cheesecake Factory - Upscale casual international cuisine * Planet Hollywood - Step inside the iconic blue planet and munch on an American menu amongst movie memorabilia straight from Tinsel Town. Current Shops * Virgin Megastore '''- A Mega msuic store themed to music * '''Rainforest Cafe Retail Shopping Village - Capture the magic and memories of your adventures in the Amazonian areas of Disneyland with this collection of adorable stuffed animals, great costumes and other tropical treats. * Fireworks Factory - A pyrotechnics-themed restaurant operated by Levy Restaurants. According to the city's fictional backstory, Merriweather Pleasure manufactured fireworks in the building until one of his cigars caused an explosion. The restaurant was decorated with authentic pyrotechnic props from the Grucci family. * Superstar Studios '''- A long-time "make-your-own-video" studio * '''Disney Fashion - This trendy fashion store in DisneyCity is the unmissable place-to-be for everyone looking for the latest Disney clothes, jewellery and accessories! The store features exclusive lines created by the latest, most fashionable designers. * Jessica's - A store featuring exclusively Jessica Rabbit merchandise from the 1989 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Sunglass Icon by Sunglass Hut - A international retailer of sunglasses and sunglass accessories founded in Miami, Florida, United States, in 1971. Sunglass Hut is part of the Italian-based Luxottica Group, the world’s largest eyewear company. * Pop Gallery * World of Toys - Calling all princesses, Peter Pans, fairies and other young adventurers! There are hundreds of toys in store for you here, together with beautiful costumes, princess dresses and exciting accessories-all in a glittering 'it's a small world' setting. * Harley-Davidson - A "gear shop" operated by the Harley-Davidson franchiser. * P.I.X.A.R Store - a Pixar themed store. * Disney Store - The whole Disney universe in a single store! Discover all the famous Disney franchises, from soft toys to tableware and accessories. Become an apprentice Jedi at the special Star Wars saga area and create your own lightsaber! And don’t miss out on the gourmet area featuring sweets and Mickey and Minnie kitchen utensils. * Planet Hollywood On Location - A shop in Planet Hollywood * Mickey's Groove '''- Disney chacter merchinedice * '''Boutique King Ludwig's Castle - In this fairytale castle discover hidden treasures such as, a well-known brand of scented candles, Paris souvenirs, retro themed gifts & medival knights. * Disney's Pin Traders - A Disney pin store * Build-A-Dino® by Build-A-Bear Workshop '''- A prehistoric themed version of Build-A-Bear Workshop * '''Walt Disney Store '''- A Disney Themed Store * '''World of Disney - A disney themed store * The Lego Store - You are the Master Builder! Discover the world of Disney's in LEGO form, ready to reconstruct your favourite scenes at home or create new adventures made from your wildest dreams. A massive selection of sets and individual figures. Current Attractions And Entertainment * Kellogg's Factory - TBA * 8TRAX - A 1970s and 1980s themed dance club. * Adventurers Club - A 1930s-style British explorers' club that featured a staff of flamboyant characters portrayed by improv actors. * Neon Armadillo - A club featuring live country music bands. * Mannequins Dance Palace - A techno-trance multi-story dance club which featured a revolving lighted dance floor. The club featured nightly light shows with synchronized music and live performances by human "mannequins". * Motion - A dance club which featured Top 40 music videos. * Rock 'n' Roll Beach Club - A rock-themed dance club which featured live bands (usually local cover bands). * XZFR Rockin' Rollerdrome - A club where guests could strap on skates and dance to rock and roll * Videopolis Canada - playing new wave music on 170 video screens. * Pixar Mini Golf – A miniature golf course The facility has six different and intricately themed courses: Toy Story,A Bugs Life,Cars,Finding Nemo,Monsters Inc and The Incredibles * Disney Channel Karaoke Club '''(Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) * '''DisneyQuest Dubai - a indoor interactive theme park with a arcade * VOX Theater 5 DisneyTown - a movie theater, presented by VOX Theater Category:Yas Walt Disney World